Mandy Rose
| birth_place = Westchester, New York | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Yorktown Heights, New York | billed = Yorktown Heights, New York | trainer = Booker T Billy Gunn Lita WWE Performance Center | debut = August 25, 2015 | retired = }} Amanda Rose Saccomano (July 18, 1991) is an American model and professional wrestler currently signed to WWE on the Smackdown brand under the ring name Mandy Rose. She is a former contestant on WWE Tough Enough. Early life and modelling career Saccomanno was born and raised in Westchester County, New York and is the youngest of four children. She is of Italian and Irish heritage. Saccomanno attended Yorktown High School, where she participated in dance. She later earned her bachelor's degree at Iona College, majoring in speech pathology. She entered her first fitness competition in 2013, and took first place in the World Bodybuilding Fitness & Fashion Boston Show. She was also crowned the 2014 World Beauty Fitness & Fashion Bikini Champion. Professional wrestling career World Wrestling Entertainment / WWE Tough Enough (2015) Saccomanno was a contestant WWE Tough Enough VI of the WWE competition WWE Tough Enough, which began airing in June 2015. She was at risk of elimination on the July 28 episode, but was saved by contest judge The Miz. During the season finale, Saccomanno adopted the ring name Mandy Rose and had a match with Alicia Fox. She placed second overall, after winners Sara Lee and Joshua Bredl. Total Divas (2015–present) In September 2015, it was announced that Naomi had been taken off the main cast of the WWE reality television series Total Divas, and had been replaced by Saccomanno. On October 6, Saccomanno's ring name was changed to Mandy. NXT (2015–2017) After Tough Enough, Saccomanno signed a five-year contract with the company. Rose made her in-ring debut for WWE's developmental territory, WWE NXT, during a six-Diva tag team match at a live event in Venice, Florida on January 30, 2016. On the August 17 episode of NXT, Rose made her first televised appearance and in–ring debut where she competed in a six-woman tag team match along with Daria Berenato, and Alexa Bliss, in which they were defeated by Carmella, Liv Morgan, and Nikki Glencross. On the September 28 episode of NXT, Rose competed on her first singles televised match, where she was defeated by Ember Moon, and turned out to be her second and last live broadcasted appearance in NXT. Raw (2017–2018) On the November 20, 2017, episode of Raw, Rose made her debut alongside Sonya Deville and the returning Paige as they attacked Sasha Banks, Bayley and Mickie James, as well as Alexa Bliss, establishing herself as a villainess in the process. The stable of Rose, Paige and Deville became known in following weeks as Absolution. Their first official match was held on December 18 as part of a six-woman main event against the team of Sasha Banks, Bayley and Mickie James. The match eventually broke down after Rose and Deville double-teamed Banks in the ring while her teammates were neutralized outside the ring. This drew Nia Jax to the ring who hoisted both Rose and Deville across her shoulders to execute a Double Samoan Drop. Soon after, the women's locker room emptied into the ring to engage in an all-out melee. This was halted after Raw General manager Stephanie McMahon entered the ring to announce the first-ever women's Royal Rumble match held at the 2018 Royal Rumble. During the rumble match, Rose was eliminated by WWE Hall of Famer Lita before the match was finally won by Asuka. On February 25, at Elimination Chamber, Rose competed as part of the Women's Elimination Chamber Match for the RAW Women's Championship held by Alexa Bliss, facing opponents Bayley, Mickie James, Sasha Banks and fellow Absolution teammate Sonya Deville. Neither Rose or Deville succeeded in winning the match as Rose was first eliminated by Sasha Banks and Deville was later eliminated by Mickie James. During the following month of March, Rose wrestled in a series of house shows as part of the Road To WrestleMania tour. She returned to Raw on March 19 where she and Sonya Deville defeated Bayley & Sasha Banks in a tag match. She finished the month with a match during a March 24 house show, losing to the 2018 Women's Royal Rumble winner Asuka. On April 8 during the WrestleMania 34 Kickoff, Rose entered a Women's Battle Royal won by Naomi. Rose's final Raw match was during the April 16 episode of Raw, where she lost to Natalya. She later however during an April 19 house show, challenged for the RAW Women's Championship held by Nia Jax but did not succeed in winning the title. She lost to Jax in a title rematch held during an April 21 house show. Smackdown (2018-present) After the "Superstar Shake-up", Rose and Absolution were drafted to Smackdown. Her first match was during the May 8 episode of Smackdown where she defeated Becky Lynch. During the May 15 episode of Smackdown, Rose entered a Triple Threat Money In The Bank Qualifying match against Becky Lynch and her teammate Sonya Deville. Neither Deville or Rose succeeded in entering the Money in the Bank match. She finished the month with a match during the May 29 episode of Smackdown where she lost to Asuka. She returned on June 5, teaming with Sonya Deville in a two-on-one handicap match against Asuka but failed to defeat her on that occasion. On the June 12 episode of Smackdown Rose teamed with Carmella, Sonya Deville & The IIconics (Billie Kay & Peyton Royce) in a 10-woman tag match lost to Asuka, Becky Lynch, Charlotte Flair, Lana & Naomi. On the July 17 episode of Smackdown, Rose lost to Becky Lynch in a rematch. She went on to finish the remainder of the month in house shows in tag matches with her partner Sonya Deville facing Becky Lynch and varied tag partners including Lana and Asuka, all resulting in Rose and Deville being defeated during those occasions. Rose returned to Smackdown during its August 7 episode in a dark match teaming with Sonya Deville in a tag match lost to Asuka & Naomi. The following week during the August 14 episode of Smackdown, Rose and Deville lost a tag match to Becky Lynch & Charlotte Flair. She ended the month with a dark match during the August 21 episode of Smackdown, losing to Asuka. Other media Saccomanno has been featured in multiple fitness publications including Fitness Gurls Magazine, Fit & Firm Magazine and FitFemme Magazine. Personal life Saccomanno resides in Yorktown Heights, New York. She is a supporter of animal rights and adoption. Saccomanno participates in yoga, pilates and CrossFit. In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''The Bed of Roses'' (Lifting double underhook sitout facebuster) *'Signature moves' **Magic Lace **Standing Facelock **Inverted Tiltowhirl Slam **Tiltowhirl Facebuster **''Goddess Fall (Wheelbarrow Facebuster) **Running bicycle knee **Springboard bulldog **Thesz press, followed by multiple mat slams **Tilt-a-whirl headscissors takedown **Powerslam **Delayed Suplex * T'ag Teams & Stables''' **Absolution (w/ Paige & Sonya Deville) *'Nicknames' **'"The Golden Goddess"' **'"God's Greatest Creation" (according to Corey Graves, at least)' *'Entrance themes' **"A Little Bit of Bad" by Marc Ferrari and Michael McGregor (NXT; August 17, 2016 – September 28, 2016) **'"Golden Goddess" '''by CFO$ (WWE - May 8, 2018 - Present) Championships and accomplishments *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked her '#69''' in the 2018 PWI Top 100 Females **PWI ranked her #67 in the 2019 PWI Top 100 Females Fitness modeling *'World Bodybuilding Fitness & Fashion' **2014 WBFF Boston – (first place) **2014 WBFF Diva Bikini Pro World Championship – (first place) External links * WWE.com Profile * Official Website * Profile * Twitter * Mandy Sacs on Instagram * https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCxK7LFlXtZQv0KP1h2ZMUZA ** Damandyz Donutz �� Category:1991 births Category:2015 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Female wrestlers Category:Living people Category:Models Category:New York wrestlers Category:WWE Tough Enough contestants Category:WWE Models Category:WWE Total Divas Category:World Wrestling Entertainment current roster Category:WWE NXT alumni Category:Elimination Chamber Match alumni Category:Former fitness competitors